


gimme, gimme more (gimme more)

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [24]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: The problem is that no one can tell whether or not Beth and Rio are having sex based on the noises. It's making things awkward.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 20
Kudos: 327





	gimme, gimme more (gimme more)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> I love your prompt series and I hope you're taking more. I would beyond love a 3+1 (or more) fic of the times people thought they were walking in on Rio and Beth [or they hear something that sounds like they're having sex] and one time someone actually does walk in or hears sex sounds. I kinda got this ideal from a commercial lol.

**Annie**

“No,” Annie heard Beth say, “it’s not gonna fit in like that.”

“Yes it is,” Rio shot back. “Just move a little to the - fuck!”

She backed away from the French doors, deciding to wait in the car. She’d seen way too much of Rio’s naked ass in the past couple of months and it wasn’t even exciting anymore.

Kicking a couple of rocks on her way back to the car, she pulled out her phone to send Ben a text. 

He called her almost immediately. “What are you doing up so early?” he demanded.

“Good morning to you too,” Annie replied. “I’m supposed to be meeting up with your aunt.”

“That explains it.”

She sat on the hood of the car and sighed. “I approached the house and heard some questionable things. I’m waiting them out.”

Ben started to laugh. “I think Aunt Beth might call this karma, you know.”

“Well your aunt would probably be right,” Annie agreed. Beth had her fair share of moments walking in on Annie doing something neither of them wanted her to. “You gonna work on your project this weekend?”

“Yeah,” Ben drew out the word. “Who do you think I am?”

“You’re right,” Annie said, “I forgot.”

The front door opened, revealing Beth, fully dressed and looking angry.

“Looks like they’re done,” Annie said. Or at least one of them was. “I better get going. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“What’s up with you?” Annie asked Beth as she walked up to the house.

“You don’t want to know,” Beth snapped. 

Which…fair. She followed her sister into the house only to see Rio wrapping his hand in ice. Jesus fucking Christ, what had they been doing?

She wasn’t going to ask. She wasn’t going to -

“What the hell happened to you?” she asked her sister’s permanent booty call. And who would have thought that Beth would be the one to hook up with someone with that many pending felony charges.

“Ask your sister,” he muttered, wincing.

“Oh really?” Beth hissed. “I told you it wasn’t going to fit in like that, Rio.”

“If you had moved to the left instead of the right, it would have!”

Annie held up her hands. “I don’t want to know about your weird sex stuff,” she blurted out.

Rio and Beth both turned to look at her. “What are you talking about?” Beth asked. “We were fixing the nightstand.”

“Ohhhhh,” Annie said.

“Until someone,” Beth glared at Rio, “decided that he knew best and just jammed it in, catching his hand in the process.”

Rio scowled. “Oh, this is my fault?”

“You’re the one who said the headboard was strong enough to -“ Beth stops, slowly turning red, eyes darting to Annie.

Annie stared at her sister. “What happened to the headboard?” she asked, against her best interests.

“Nothing,” Beth rushed. “Nothing happened to the headboard.”

Rio was staring up at the ceiling when Annie looked over at him. 

“I’m gonna pretend that I believe you, for my own peace of mind,” she told them. “Why’d you want me here at the ass crack of dawn anyways.”

This time, Beth’s reproachful gaze was for Annie. “It’s 9:30 am, Annie.”

“Like I said, ass crack of dawn.”

——————————————

**Mick**

“Who’s the boss, Elizabeth?”

Mick stopped walking.

“You are,” a woman’s voice replied, sounding more than a little pissed off.

He turned his head to the counting room. It wasn’t currently in use, but that didn’t make it any less of a public space and Mick wasn’t going to let this slide again.

Rio chuckled. “Yeah, I am.” Mick could hear some furniture scraping across the floor.

Mick opened the door a fraction and snapped, “I told you to stop having sex in common areas!”

The two of them stopped doing whatever they’re doing.

“We’re not fucking,” Rio said.

Mick rolled his eyes. “If either of you has something hanging outta your clothes, it counts.”

“We are _not_ doing anything of the sort,” Beth called out. “You can come in.”

Mick slowly pushed the door open a little wider, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw them fully dressed. He watched them suspiciously as he approached, but she was sitting in a chair and Rio was sitting nearby on the tabletop. They were glaring at each other, although that wasn’t unusual for them.

“Yeah, well you guys are freaks,” Mick said, dropping a stack of paperwork on the table near them. “Sanitize any surface that Rio’s dick touches.”

Beth blushed, but Rio seemed to think it was funny, calling out, “What about Elizabeth’s tits?” as Mick left the room.

There was a loud groan before he could respond to that and he did not want to know what it was. He shut the door behind him.

—————————————

**Rhea**

Beth had said to come in through the kitchen door, so Rhea did just that when she arrived for Wine Night. She was still angry with the other woman sometimes - for what she did to Chris and how she had befriended Rhea to help with her own damn guilt - but when Chris had started dating her…

Things were never not going to be complicated, it seemed.

Beth had to provide the wine and snacks though, that was the deal.

Rhea took off her spring jacket and hung it on the hook. The kids were with Beth’s ex, so there were a whole bunch of coats missing, making it look empty. Rhea felt weird enough with one kid going away for a few days, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have four of them one minute and then none the next.

“Beth?” she called out, walking towards the back of the house. Half the time when Rhea got there, Beth’d be folding laundry or organizing a kid’s homework.

“Yeah?” 

It came from Beth’s room, but it wasn’t Beth’s voice. Rhea frowned. Chris usually steered clear of Wine Night.

“You two get chatty after like half a fucking glass,” he had mumbled the one time he’d still been here when she arrived. Rhea hadn’t had the heart to tell him that they were just always chatty.

She was just about to walk into the doorway of the bedroom when she heard Beth say - or rather, moan - “Oh fuck yes, right there.”

It was too late for Rhea to stop herself from taking the final step, her mouth already open to say hi when she saw Beth hanging off the end of the bed, face down, Chris between her legs and his hands on her lower back.

Her greeting turned into a garbled shriek.

Beth’s head came up as Chris made eye contact with Rhea, his eyes getting twice their normal size.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Beth shouted as Chris stumbled back, revealing that his jeans are, in fact, fully done up. “He’s just giving me a massage!”

Rhea looked back and forth between them. “I’m gonna go wait in the kitchen,” she told them, turning around and leaving them alone.

As she waited, she poured herself a glass of wine and very pointedly ignored the fact that she’d been able to make out her ex’s erection through his pants.

Beth came out first, looking flustered. “Sorry,” she said. “I was quilting yesterday and I overdid it. My back’s been killing me all day.” 

Rhea nodded. She was no stranger to spending too long on a project. “You’re working on a new quilt?”

“Yup! Don’t tell Marcus,” Beth said, pouring herself some wine too, “but it’s his birthday present.”

“He’ll love that,” Rhea said. Marcus had been very impressed by the semi-matching quilts that the Boland kids had and although he had his own at her house that her mother had made, he’d clearly wanted one like theirs.

Beth smiled as she took a seat at the counter. “I got in a groove and went on for a little too long,” she admitted with a grimace. 

“Which is why you were getting a massage?” Rhea teased.

Beth groaned.

———————————————————

**Mick II**

“Not giving more than thirty,” he heard Rio say.

Beth made a noise of frustration. “It’s worth at least forty.”

Mick had no idea what they’re arguing about, whether they’re talking percentages or dollar amounts. The two of them just bickered, all the fucking time. He’d made a comment about it once, how from where he was standing it looked like they hated each other, and Rio had gotten _offended_. Mick had given up trying to understand them after that.

“Forty, huh?” Rio laughed. “You must be tripping if you think I’m paying that much.”

“You’re so infuriating,” Beth replied.

The door was open, more than just a crack too, so Mick didn’t think much of pushing it open until his field of vision was filled with Beth’s bouncing tits.

He tried not to take in too much of the image, but it was too late. She was wearing one of her floral, extra housewifey dresses, undone enough for Rio to get her breasts free and skirt up around her waist so that Mick’s view of Rio’s dick was unimpeded by the cloth.

He made a strangled noise and shut his eyes, but it was too late, he’d already seen too much.

“I’m gonna file an HR complaint about you two,” Mick told them, then fled.

————————————

**Beth**

After Mick fled, Rio pinched Beth’s ass.

She yelped. “What the hell?”

“Thirty percent,” he told her, tilting her pelvis so that he could hit right where she needed him. 

She couldn’t even remember what the scenario had been. She’d just shown up at the office and he’d pulled her into his lap and asked if she was here to negotiate.

“Forty,” Beth insisted, tightening around him. “And I’ll let you come inside of me.”

Rio grinned. “You think that’s worth an extra ten percent, sweetheart?”

“Oh, I think it’s worth more than that,” she told him sweetly. 

He continued to grind into her as he made a show of thinking about it. “Thirty five percent and I get to come inside you whenever you deliver.”

His position was doing interesting things to her clit. “Thirty eight,” she groaned.

“Deal,” Rio said, going back to his deep thrusts until -

Beth moaned with her orgasm, but she still heard Rio’s groan as he let loose inside her cunt before pulling out and tucking himself away.

Beth stayed on the desk for another moment, regaining her breath. “What was all that about?” she eventually asked.

Rio laughed, tugging down her skirt and then pinching her nipples. “Aww baby, I thought you liked playing contract negotiation.”

She couldn’t hide her giggle and didn’t even really try to. She sat up, redoing her dress. Reaching over, she picked up the stack of money he’d set on the desk when she’d come in. “I assume this is my cut? Thirty eight percent?”

His mouth fell open a little.

“I earned it,” Beth said, biting her lip, “didn’t I?”

He made a noise.

She glanced at the bills, running the numbers in her head quickly, then smiled. “I’m worth sixty gees? I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended.”

“Elizabeth,” Rio said, moving towards her, hand extended.

Beth snatched her own hands, clutching the bills, away. 

“Not that your pussy’s not worth it,” he started to say, making Beth gasp, “but I ain’t paying you for sex.”

Beth put the money in her purse and picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder. “Of course not,” she agreed, walking back over to him and cupping him through his jeans. “Don’t come home too late.” She let go, patting him gently before turning away. 

“You know how wet money gets me,” she said over her shoulder, then left, grinning all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Are they gonna go home and have sex on a pile of money? Maybe. 
> 
> Title from Britney Spear's Gimme More. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If there's anything that you think should be warned for, please let me know. I hope that you and your loved ones are all safe and healthy out there.


End file.
